El mejor regalo de Navidad: Eres tu
by Ella Luna Malfoy
Summary: Matt y Mimi se encuentran despues de muchos años. Matt es un famoso cantante y mimi tambien aunque claro no tanto como Matt, pero una sorpresa al principio no muy agradable para Mimi los hará reencontrarse.
1. Prologo

Terminamos de pelear contra MalomMyotismon y todos los niños elegidos estábamos reunidos en una cafetería, cuando Matt y Sora se levantaron de la mesa pero no se movieron. Sora le cogio la mano a Matt y el hizo lo mismo.

¡Matt y yo tenemos que decirles algo!

¡Sora y yo somos novio!

En ese momento sentí que todo mi mundo se me venia abajo, que todo lo que conocía era un simple engaño.

Vi a todos alegrarse y correr a abrazarlos, todo pasó tan despacio como si estuviera viendo todo en cámara lenta.

Me levante de la silla y camine a la entrada de la cafetería, no me importo si había pagado mi cappuccino después de todo el dueño era amigo mío, después se lo pagaría.

Era una noche fría pero no me importo estaba destruida, las palabras de Sora y Matt seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

Me senté en una banca cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi, no quería estar con alguien, solo quería estar sola.

¿Qué quieres?

Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla y alguien se encargo de quitármela bueno mas bien algo.

¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?- era Gabumon el digimon de Matt.

No es nada Gabumon, vuelve con los demás y celebra… igual no se van a dar cuenta de que falto.

¡Yo me daré cuenta!- Gabumon y yo miramos a donde provenía la voz y vimos a Tk parado mirándome- Gabumon, Matt te esta buscando- Gabumon se levanto y se fue por la misma dirección por donde Tk había aparecido. Tk se acerco y se sentó al lado mío, me paso su brazo por los hombro y yo apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de el- Lo siento se lo que sentías por mi hermano

Me miro pero se dio cuenta de que yo no quería hablar asi que nos quedamos un rato sin hablar hasta que escuchamos a alguien llamándome, y para mi mala suerte ese alguien era Sora.

¡Mimi!...!Mimi!... Mimi ¿Estas aquí? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Por que tenia que pensar un poco

¿Pero estas llorando que pasa?

Sora ya te dije que nada ahora si no les importa voy a ir por mis cosas.

Te acompaño.

No, ¡Quiero estar sola!

Volví a la cafetería donde estaban los demás y me acerque a la mesa.

¿Dónde estabas? Sora estaba muy preocupada por ti- Tai y los demás me miraron sin notar que me pasaba.

Fui a dar una vuelta, me tengo que ir chicos… ya es muy tarde y mi vuelo sale temprano en la mañana.

Te acompaño

Joe iba a coger sus cosas pero yo lo detuve:

No Joe esta bien…

¡Pero es muy peligroso que te vallas sola!

Tai cogió su chaqueta y luego me miro:

¿Nos vamos? ¡Kari nos vemos en la casa!

Si hermano.

No pude decirle que no a Tai por más que insistiera el siempre fue y será testarudo, no hablamos por un rato hasta que Tai hablo:

¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?

No es nada Tai.

A mi no me parece eso, estabas llorando… ¿Es por Matt cierto?

¿C…C…Co… Como puedes decir eso?

Porque he visto como lo miras y vi también como te pusiste cuando nos dieron la noticia.

Llegamos al hotel donde estaba quedándome después de todo no quedaba lejos de la cafetería.

Gracias por traerme Tai.

De nada.

Tai se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla

¡No me gusta verte asi!


	2. Reencuentro

Se deben de estar preguntando quien soy… bueno me llamo Mimi Tachikawa y tengo 25 años soy cantante… bueno no tan conocida como Yamato Ishida; me parece que ya les había hablado de el le dicen Matt.

Ahora vivo en Odaiba aunque no hablo mucho con los chicos solo hablo con Tai y Tk…a veces con Kari por se la hermana menor de Tai.

Mi verdadera historia comienza ahora, con un nuevo futuro y sobre todo una nueva vida lejos de Sora y de Matt bueno eso era lo que yo pensaba:

**¡Tres años más tarde!**

Me levante de mi cama y fui hasta la cocina ara comer algo; preare un chocolate caliente y un pan, cuándo pase por la puerta vi el correo en el piso asi que me agache por el y empecé a mirarlo por encima mientras que iba a mi cuarto, hice la misma rutina de siempre separe lo que me interesaba y lo que no hasta que llegue a una invitación que me llamo la atención ya que hace mucho tiempo no recibía invitaciones a ningún tipo de evento.

La abrí y leí lo que la invitación decía:

Toshiko Takenouchi

Y

Hiroaki Ishida y Natsuko Takaishi

Tienen el honor de invitarlos

Al matrimonio de sus hijos

Sora

Y

Yamato Ishida…

Después de eso no pude seguir leyendo, mi corazón se había partido en mil pedazos sentí lo mismo que había sentido el día que nos dijeron que eran novios, quería salir corriendo, desaparecer quería dejar de sufrir pero sobre todo quería olvidar. Tire la invitación al basurero mas cercano que encontré para mi suerte hoy pasaba la basura asi que se la llevarían rápido.

Según me había informado Tk después de hablar con el la boda seria en febrero, el tema de Sora y Yamato no es muy común en las conversaciones de Tk y las mías ya que el sabia que me hacia daño hablar sobre eso, solo lo hablábamos cuando yo preguntaba algo y eso dejo de ser hace muchos años bueno hasta ahora.

Ese día llame a Tk, quería saber como habían conseguido mi dirección ya que solo el y Tai la sabían, alguno de ellos dos les dio la dirección y si descubría quien era lo iba a matar.

¿Vas a venir a la boda?

No Tk, no creo que sea una buena idea.

Mmm esta bien…Mimi no me gusta verte sufrir asi- en ese momento Tk grito y me aturdió- ¡Sora dámelo! ¡Ella no quiere hablar contigo!

Al escuchar su nombre colgué rápido. Si lo se me estoy comportando como una niña pequeña huyendo de sus problemas pero yo nunca fui muy valiente aunque ya no soy la niña llorona prefiero esconderme de los problemas que enfrentarlos. Mi celular sonó y vi un mensaje de Tk

"Lo siento"

"Esta bien no te preocupes"

Tenia ganas de despejarme un poco y lo único que lo lograba ere cantar asi que me metí al baño y tome una ducha rápida, después me puse unos jeans con botas negras de tacón alto, una camiseta blanca de mangas largas, saque una bufanda negra con blanco y una gabardina blanca.

Estaba empezando el invierno y era mejor estar bien abrigada aunque fuera a ir a la puerta.

Baje al parqueadero con mi bolso negro de Carolina Herrera, y me subí a mi Porsche carrera negro, puse el bolso al lado del copiloto y arranque.

Cuando iba entrando al parqueadero de la discografía me entro una llamada de mi representante:

¡Hola!

Hola Meems, necesito que vengas al estudio

¡Que coincidencia! Justo estoy parqueadero nos vemos en 5 minutos

Me parque al lado izquierdo de un Mustang negro cerca del elevador, cuando apague el carro vi a una persona bajarse de el… ¡Era Yamato! ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar a mi? Lo seguí con la mirada todo el tiempo hasta que entro en el elevador, asi que cogí mi bolso y me baje del carro, camine hasta el elevador y apreté el botón. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió vi a Matt ahí parado, me miro y camino hasta la puerta, yo estaba petrificada no era capaz de mover ni decir nada solo mirarlo, estaba mas guapo y mas sexy que antes.

Mimi que sorpresa ¿Qué haces por aquí?

¡Me había reconocido que bien! ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar esto a mi? ¿Por qué tenia que ser el? al ver que yo no decía nada el hablo:

Me esperas voy por una cosa al carro, no me demoro.

Yo asentí con la cabeza en símbolo de respuesta y el paso por mi lado, no sabia porque le había dicho que si pero el hecho fue que lo hice. Me quede ahí parada hasta que el volvió y subió al elevador al ver que yo no me movía me llamo:

Mimi ¿vienes?

Al decir eso reacciones pero todavía no podía hablar, solo asentí con la cabeza y camine hacia el elevador.

Mire para el frente tratando de evitar la mirada de el, pero aun asi pude sentir su mirada encima.

¿Y que haces aquí Mimi? Pensé que estarías en Estado unidos

Estoy viviendo aquí en Odaiba hace dos años

¿Y porque nunca te dejaste ver?

Bueno… la verdad… solo he visto a tu hermano y a Tai

Mi hermano no dijo nada ¡Que raro!

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Matt salió lo cual me sorprendió ya que era el mismo en el que yo me debía bajar. Salí cuando vi que el se detuvo y miraba una pared donde había una pared donde había una foto mía con un vestido negro. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo había visto se sonrojo y siguió caminando. Caminamos hasta el final del pasillo donde había una puerta de vidrio grande, el la abrió y me dejo entrar a mi primero.

Gracias- el solo asintió y respondio


	3. Cantar juntos

Entramos a la sala y vi a mi representante junto con el dueño de la disquera y otro señor. Nos sentamos mirando a los seños y después el hombre desconocido empezó a hablar:

Los hemos llamado porque tenemos algo muy importante que decirle.

Ustedes son nuestros dos mejores cantantes y nos gustaría que hicieran un dúo…- Entre en shock no podía creer lo que me estaban diciendo, ¿Hacer un dúo con Yamato Ishida?, quería salir corriendo de ahí y matarme, quería ser invisible. Estaba pensando que todo era un mal sueño pero luego me di cuenta que no era asi, que era real.

¿Un dúo?- trate de decirlo lo mas pasito que pude pero fue imposible, todos me miraron asombrados pero la única mirada que me incomodaba era la de Matt.

¿Algún problema con eso Meems?- mi representante se hizo al lado mío y me dijo que era una gran oportunidad que no debía rechazarla.

No, señor ninguno- Salí del Shock pero sin volver a la realidad me había quedado en un mundo paralelo.

Muy bien, entonces espero que empiecen a trabajar lo mas rápido posible.- se levanto de la silla junto con los dos represéntate y se fueron.

¿Cuándo quieres empezar Mimi?

Tenia rabia ¿Por qué con el? ¿Por qué no odia ser otra persona? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Definitivamente me había vuelto la broma personal del destino.

Entre mas rápido empecemos, mas rápido terminamos, ¿Qué te parece mañana?

Tenia rabia pero no con Yamato sino con migo misma por todo, por amarlo, por haber vuelto a Odaiba y sobre todo por no haber sido lo suficiente mente valiente y haberle dicho lo que sentía por el.

Esta bien, ¿Que te parece si empezamos a las 9?

¡Por mi esta perfecto!

Salí de la habitación rápido y fui hasta el elevador, cuando sentí que alguien me cogía por el brazo y me obligaba a darme la vuelta. ¿Por qué me tenia que hacer esto? Porque no podía dejar ir asi no más sin preguntar ni decir nada, esto ya es muy duro para mí y no tenia porque empeorarlo.

¿Tanto te molesta estar conmigo?

Lo mire sin saber que responder una parte mía quería darle un beso y la otra quería salir corriendo de ahí.

N-no… e-es… eso

Se había cercado a mi lo cual me puso nerviosa e incomoda pero era una incomodidad a la que me podría acostumbrar.

¿Entonces que es?

Era un tono seductor, lo peor de todo era su sonrisa maliciosa, se había dado cuenta que esta nerviosa y se había aprovechado de eso. Yo no pude responder nada, me perdí en sus ojos azules, el dio un paso hacia adelante quitando los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre nosotros. Trate de dar un paso hacia atrás pero la pared me lo impidió y me choque contra ella, Matt puso las dos manos sobre la pared, dejándome encerrada. Se acerco lentamente buscando mi cara y mi corazón se acelero, pero al mismo tiempo los nervios estaban ahí presentes, no podía razonar bien. Pero de repente aparto su cara de la mía un poco pero sin alejarse del todo.

¿Me odias?

¿Odiarlo? ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso si yo lo amaba?

No, Matt no es eso

¿Entonces que es? ¡Dímelo!...

Ese grito me tomo por sorpresa, su expresión cambio ya no era una mirada seductora tenia rabia, se le notaba en los ojos.

Mimi has estado viviendo aquí durante dos años y nunca supimos nada, solo Tai y mi hermano lo sabían… y me imagino que ellos no dijeron nada porque tu les dijiste que no lo hicieran ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué te fuste ese día?

No aso nada… tenia que madrugar y ya era muy tarde- mentirosa.

No te creo Mimi, por mas que no ye halla visto en los últimos dos años todavía se cuando estas mintiendo y cuando no… y en este momento, Mimi, lo estas haciendo… dime la verdad.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento pero después volvió a latir igual de rápido que estaba latiendo desde que lo vi, ¿En verdad sabia cuando mentía y cuando no?

¡YO TE AMO YAMATTO ISHIDA! SIEMPRE TE AME… ¿eso es lo que querías saber? pues ahí lo tienes ya lo sabes… ya sabes porque me fui ese día y ya sabes porque no aparecí en los últimos dos año…

Se sentía tan bien decir la verdad, era quitarse una presión de encima, era como si pudiera volver a respirar, era como si pudiera volver a vivir sin tener que pensar en el pasado y en lo que hubiera asado si hubiera tenido el valor para decirlo antes.

Salí corriendo por las escaleras hasta el parqueadero y cuando estaba llegando a mi carro pensando que estaba sola el apareció y empezó a correr hasta donde yo estaba. Trate de buscar las llaves en mi bolso pero estaba muy nerviosa y el bolso tampoco ayudaba mucho que dijéramos ¿Por qué tenia que comprar bolsos tan grandes? Debía comprarme bolsos más pequeños. Cuando por fin las encontré, las estaba sacando cuando se cayeron asi que me agache a recogerlas y cuando levante la mirada el estaba parado al frente mío. Me levante con las llaves en la mano y me di la vuelta para oprimir el botón que quitaba los seguros y alarma de mi carro, iba a abrir la puerta cuando sentí que alguien me cogía por el brazo y me detuvo… mi corazón se acelero rápido y sentí que la piernas y todo mi cuerpo me temblaba. Matt se hizo detrás de mi y me cogió por los hombre obligándome a dar la vuelta, mi pecho choco contra el de el, y el bajo sus brazos hasta mi cintura para no dejarme ir. Después empezó a acercar su cara a la mía y sus labios buscaron los míos con gran necesidad, yo trate de soltarme pero el me tenia agarrada, después me di cuenta de que en verdad tenia ganas de besarlo y que no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad por nada del mundo así que me relaje y le correspondí el beso, había dejado de razonar completamente ahora lo que me decía que hacer era mis sentidos y así lo hice. Su lengua pidió permiso ara profundizar mas el beso y yo se lo di sin dudarlo, era el mejor beso que me habían dado.

La alarma de mi carro empezó a sonar cuando el me recostó sobre el. El se separo de mi y me miro a la cara, yo le desvié la mirada y me fije en la pared del parqueadero… ahora que lo pensaba eso había sido una locura, el se iba a casar con Sora mi-ex mejor amiga.

¡Me lo debías hace mucho tiempo! Siempre estuve esperando este momento… te quiero- me dio otro beso y después se fue para su carro.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para ensayar con Matt cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Me levante de la mesa rápido para ver quien era, la persona timbró varias veces pero cuando iba a abrir no había nadie solo había un periódico tirado en el piso, cuando lo mire estaba una foto de Matt y yo besándonos esto me cogió por sorpresa asi que cogí el periódico rápido y leí la noticia que decía:

_¿Yamato Ishida engaña a su novia?_

_Ayer en la discografía donde Yamato Ishida ensaya uno de nuestros reporteros lo encontró con nada más y nada menos que Meems Tachikawa._

_Después de que Meems le dijera que lo amaba ella salió corriendo sin saber que Yamato iba a ir detrás de ella. Cuando bajaron al parqueadero la chica lo vio y se puso nerviosa tirando las llaves de su carro al piso, cuando Meems se levanto pero cuando se iba a subir al carro Yamato la cogió por detrás e hizo que ella se volteara para después darle un beso, ella trato de soltarse pero el no se permitía, después ella le correspondió el beso. _

Debajo de este articulo aprecia una foto de Matt diciéndome algo al oído y por ultimo una de el dándome un beso para después irse al carro.

_Yamato se acerco al oído de ella y le dijo algo, lo cual nuestro reportero no pudo escuchar. Después de eso el le dio un beso para después irse en su carro._

_**En la casa de Matt:**_

Tk entro rápido a la casa con un periódico en la mano, lo miraba una y otra vez todavía no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, fue directo hasta donde Matt estaba y se paro al frente de el, lo miro pero no le mostro el periódico:

¿Cuándo viste a Mimi?

Ayer ¿Cómo lo sabes?

¡Por esto!

Le paso el periódico a su hermano mayor y lo miro sin leer lo que decía, estaba asustado, nervioso, no quería que Mimi pensara que fuera un juego ni nada por el estilo, lo de ayer para el había sido real y no iba a dejar que unos reporteros le hicieran perder a la persona que en verdad amaba. Se levanto de sofá y miro a su hermano aterrado.

¡¿Qué? … Con tal que Mimi no valla a pensar que es un juego…

¿Mimi?- Tk lo miro asombrado en ningún momento pensó que le fuera a importar mas Mimi, con la niña con la que mantenía peleando y que no soportaba, que Sora la que era su novia y con la que estaba comprometido.

Si Mimi, ¿Por qué te extraña tanto?- Matt lo miro confundido en ningún momento había pensado en Sora y parecía que eso no le importaba mucho.

Porque pensé que…

Pásame tu celular tengo que llamarla

Matt le estilo su mano izquierda a Tk mientras que con la otra sostenía el periódico, Tk le pasó el celular y después de que Matt buscara el número de Mimi se lo llevo a la oreja, dejo que timbrara un rato hasta que escucho la voz de Mimi.

¡Hola Tk!

No Mimi no soy Tk soy Matt

¡Hola Matt!- por un momento pensó que al decir su nombre le iba a colgar o que le iba a gritar pero no fue asi lo cual relajo un poco a Matt.

¿No has mirado el periódico?

Si, me lo metieron debajo de la puerta esta mañana.

Su tono de voz no había cambiado lo cual significaba que no estaba brava.

Pensé que estarías brava y que ibas a pensar que todo era un juego.

No te voy a negar que lo pensé pero después pensé que no era asi.

Eres la mejor nos vemos en el estudio, te amo princesa.

En ese momento timbraron en la casa y Tk fue abrir la puerta sin esperarse que fuera Sora la que estaba timbrando tan insistentemente. Cuando abrió una persona le paso por el lado sin saludar ni preguntar por nadie, cuando se dio cuenta de quien era fue demasiado tarde y ya no podía hacer nada para que esta persona no entrara.

Sora llego a la sala tomando a Yamato por sorpresa quien la miraba confundido pero asombrado al mismo tiempo sin decir que tenía demasiados nervios en ese momento. Sora estaba furiosa no podía creer que la persona que ella amaba le estaba haciendo esto, y que su mejor amiga fuera la persona con la que su futuro esposo la estaba engañando.

¿Yamato Ishida me puedes explicar esto?

Sora le mostro el periódico, lo cual a Yamato le tomo por sorpresa ya que Sora no era de las que leía el periódico.

Es un periódico Sora.

Mira la noticia- Sora le mostro el periódico a Yamato y el cogió el periódico, miro la pagina que le enseñaba Sora y se dio cuenta que no era la que ella le quería mostrar, pero decidió que era mejor no decir nada y decirle lo que decía la noticia.

Haber, dice ¡Que el presidente viaja hoy a Estados Unidos!... no se eso que tiene que ver conmigo.

¡¿Qué?

Sora miro el periódico y vio que estaba en la página equivocada, busco la correcta y después se lo devolvió:

Esto, ¡si es verdad!

¿Y me lo dices asi como si nada?

¡Perra inmunda!

¡¿A quien le estas llamando perra?

Yamato no podía creer que Sora se estuviera refiriendo asi a la que antes fue su mejor amiga, pero sobre todo no podía soportar que la llamara asi si ella no tenia la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando, el la había besado el era el único culpable de todo. Yamato estaba furioso nunca iba a dejar que Sora ni nadie dijera eso sobre Mimi por que ella no era eso.

Te prohíbo que la llames asi Sora… si la bese fue porque quise, porque ¡LA AMO! Ahora vete de mi casa- Yamato le enseño la salida a Sora con la mano y esta no tuvo mas remedio que irse. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta se dio la vuelta

¡Bien, pero ni creas que después de esto va a haber matrimonio!

No, no lo creo

¡¿Cómo te atreves?- Sora se devolvió hasta donde Matt estaba furiosa si es que aun podía estarlo mas- Ishida te vas a arrepentir… vas a volver a rogarme que me case contigo y va a ser demasiado tarde…

No lo creas Sora, eso no va a pasar jamás.

Ya lo veremos.

Sora estaba furiosa no había podido creer todo lo que Matt le había hecho y en cuanto a la que creía su mejor amiga tampoco lo podía creer, la habían engañado las dos personas que ella mas quería, las personas en la que ella había confiado… bueno por parte de Matt porque de Mimi no sabia nada desde aquel día, aunque aun asi la consideraba su mejor amiga.


	4. ¿Compromiso?

Llegue al estudio pero no había nadie asi que me senté en una silla y cogí una guitarra que estaba cerca. Sentí que la puerta se abría pero no puse mucho cuidado pensé que seria mi representante a decirme cualquier cosa pero no fue asi nadie me dijo nada, sentí que alguien se acercaba por detrás a mi cuando menos pensé me quitaron la guitarra de las manos; todo paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando me beso, pero por la forma en que lo hizo supe de inmediato que no era Matt, este era un beso posesivo. Matt jamás tendría porque darme un beso asi el me amaba y sabia que yo a el también. Me separe rápido de el y lo mire a los ojos, me encontré con un chico de ojos verdes y rubio, me sorprendió ver los ojos de Michael ya que no me hablaba con desde hace mucho rato, me levante rápido de la silla y lo mire con rabia después de todo eso era lo que sentía.

- Michael ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Te beso

- Si de eso me doy cuenta pero ¿porque? ¿A demás que haces aquí en Odaiba?

- Vine para comprobar si es verdad lo que dicen

- ¿Sobre que?

- Tú y Yamato

- A eso… si es verdad Michael.

- Mimi ¿Tú todavía lo amas?

- Si Michael, todavía lo amo y ahora que se que Matt siente lo mismo por mi no lo voy a dejar escapar.

Michael salió rápido de la habitación y después Matt entro con una sonrisa en la cara. El sentimiento de rabia desapareció por un momento y cambio por uno de preocupación ¿Estaría Matt bravo por lo que paso? A demás ¿Qué tanto habrá escuchado? Pero al ver la sonrisa de la cara me dio esperanzas, no podía estar bravo.

- ¿Matt que tanto escuchaste?

- Todo y también vi cuando te beso.

- Lo siento…

- No Mimi, eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que me amas y que no te voy a dejar por nada.

Me cogió por la cintura y me acerco a el, luego me beso como nadie lo había echo, ni siquiera su primer beso fue asi, este reflejaba todo lo que me quería; después se separo de mi y me miro a la cara, su cara cambio y ahora no estaba tranquilo sino preocupado, lo cual me preocupo a mi también

- Sora vio la noticia.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y que dijo?!

- Cancelo la boda y digamos que no esta muy contenta.

- Me lo imagine.

- Ven esta noche a mi casa y te preparo algo.

- Está bien.

Ensayamos durante toda la mañana, y por la tarde tuvimos una visita inesperada.

- ¿Me pueden explicar que es esto?

El representante de Matt tiro un periódico a la mesa en la que estábamos sentados, en el periódico había una foto de Matt y yo besándonos.

- Eso se llama un periódico y lo que ven si es verdad ella y yo nos estamos besando.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡esto es increíble!... solo espero que el dueño de la disquera no lo valla a ver.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puede pasar?

Matt y yo nos miramos asustados pensando lo peos o por lo menos yo lo estaba pensando.

- ¡Que no puedan trabajar juntos!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No eso no puede pasar- yo mire a Matt asombrada no quería que nos separaban no ahora y mucho menos ahora que había descubierto que me encantaba cantar con el.

- Tranquilos que eso no va a pasar.

Todos miramos para la puerta y vimos al dueño de disquera parado mirándonos y al lado de este estaba una mujer, el camino hasta donde nosotros y hablo:

- Chicos les quiero presentar a mi esposa Paula.

- ¡Pero no entiendo! Si la última vez que dos personas que trabajaban juntas empezaron una relación usted no dejo que siguieran trabajando ¿Qué paso?

- Lo que pasa es que después de eso trabaje en un proyecto con Sara y nos enamoramos desde ese día me di cuenta que trabajar con la personas que amas es lo mejor.

- ¡Gracias señor, muchas gracias!- yo lo abrace

Yo no sabia que decir y mucho menos como reaccionar, por un momento pensé que nos iban a separar y que le iban a conseguir una nueva compañera, si es un poco tonto porque después de todo somos algo pues somos novios… ¿no?

- Solo espero recibir las invitaciones a la boda.

Todos nos reímos pero después el dueño dejo de ir y nos miro serios.

- Es enserio.

- Tranquilo las va a recibir.

- ¿Qué?

Mire a Matt asombrada y confundida, la verdad era lo ultimo que esperaba.

- Si Mimi… y ya que salió el tema- Él se arrodillo al frente mio y saco una caja negra donde estaba guardado un anillo de oro blanco y un diamante dejando a todos asombrados pero definitivamente la mas asombrada era yo, no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, que me estuviera pidiendo matrimonio- ¿Mimi Tachikawa me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

- ¿Yamato no crees que es demasiado rápido para pedirle matrimonio?- mi representante se me adelanto y no me dio tiempo de responder.

- No señor, no lo es- Él se levanto del suelo y miro a mi representante- Ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y hace mucho que sé que con ella me quiero casar… solo espero que ella piense lo mismo.

Me miro buscando una respuesta y esa respuesta yo ya la tenia muy clara, desde que se había arrodillado en frente mio la respuesta estaba en mi cabeza y eso era…

- Si Matt… una y mil veces si- Me acerque a él y lo bese.

Cuando nos separamos el tomo mi mano izquierda y puso el anillo en el lugar que le correspondia.


End file.
